


hymn for the hymnless

by sad_eyed_lady_of_the_low_lands



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Post S4E10, scarback centric, scarback lore, scarbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_eyed_lady_of_the_low_lands/pseuds/sad_eyed_lady_of_the_low_lands
Summary: "if Aneela is the scarback devil, what does that make the lady?"Well, after a discussion in the discord server I wrote this in answer.





	hymn for the hymnless

It’s not the first time the scarbacks have seen old town in ruins, but it may be the strangest. The sickness blazes through the city like wildfire, no one is spared. Except the scarbacks.   
They do what they can to care for the sick but in private there’s disarray. At the centre of it all there’s one question, “why were we saved?” The speculation is endless.  
Some say living in the tunnels protects them, although Asha finds that unlikely. Others call it divine intervention. Asha finds this even less likely. 

The creator gave life to the trees, which in turn, gave life to them, and for that they give their thanks, but _She does not interfere_. That’s what they’ve always been taught, and she’s never been given reason to doubt it; but when She comes there can be no denying it.

Even in the form of a little girl She radiates power, Her eyes are ancient, Her gaze a reckoning. In an instant everything Asha’s ever known is both proven and razed all at once. 

She stands before them in the centre of town square, a figure as small as Hers should be lost in the crowds but somehow, She commands, no, demands, their attention. She waits, silent, patient, until they’re gathered before Her. She surveys Her congregation slowly examining each and every one of them before she speaks. 

“Welcome, my saplings. The work you’ve done here is impressive, but the time has come for you all to return to me.”

Not everyone accepts Her; “who are you?” they ask “what’s happening to old town?”

She smiles serenely, “I understand your concern saplings, but you don’t need to worry for the others. They have returned to me, and they are re-born, free from mortal worries. Watch them, see for yourselves, they are at peace.” 

Asha has to admit, relieved of their memories, the familiar faces of Old Town seem lighter, there’s a child-like naïvety to them. It seemed sinister before, but now she knows the truth she can’t help but smile. Old Town has seen so much suffering, to have that wiped away is truly a blessing. 

“This world has returned to me”, She continues, “It has been a long fight, but finally, the devil is no more and paradise shall reign.” 

Disquiet ripples through the gathered crowd, that’s not written in the ancient texts, Her coming was never foretold; but below that are murmurings of the oldest tales, half forgotten that tell of their creator, who, in giving life was bound to the trees. Most tell of this being a willing sacrifice, the root of scarback dogma “ _our pain, your redemption_.” 

But Asha knows the real version, the oldest tale of them all, a ruthless God raging inside the prison of a tree. Looking up at the figure, deadly calm, Asha knows; it’s all true. 

The others know it too, for the most part, and the ones who don’t are converted. Asha follows Her willingly, swept up in the current of Her power. And if there’s a tiny alarm bell in the back of her brain, the faintest prickling on the back of her neck, she squashes it. 

After all, who is she to question a God?


End file.
